bushidojofandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost
Playstyle Combat Ranged Melee Ki-Feats Unique Resilience Support Attachments Arashi's Fan (1) This model gains Ranged Defense (2) or +2 Ranged Defense Deep Wisdom (1*) - 10+ rice models only When this model makes a Wait action, it gains Iron Mind (1) and Force of Will (1) until the End phase. Greater Destiny (1*) - 10+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Greater Destiny" (I; P) - 2k * Once per activation this model gains +1 Ki Stat until the current action resolves. Glory of Combat (2*) - 3+ Melee and 10+ rice models only When this model removes an Enemy Model from play with a successful Melee Roll, it gains Ki Tokens equal to the removed model's Ki Stat. Healing Balm (1) This Model gains Heal (2) Kintoki's Salt (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Kinkoki's Salt" (A;P) - 1k * This model gains Strong until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Shiki-gami Guardian (1) - 8+ Rice Models Only When this model is targeted by an Opposed Ki Test, it may spend 2-Ki and discard this card to automatically sicceed an Opposed Ki Test. Snake Fang (1) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Gift of the Snake" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains Jump Up and Immunity (Poison) until the End Phase. Then discard this card. Vial of Raijin Breath (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Raijin's Breath" (A; P) - 1k * This model gains +2 Move and Fly until the current action resolves. Then discard this card. Non-Soulless Only Attachments Elixir of Vigor (1*) This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Elixir of Vigor" (A; P) - 1k * This model's condition improves by One Degree. Then discard this card. Hotai's Coin (1*) This model gains; this model can re-roll 1's rolled for a test once per Test. If any of the rerolled dice are rolled 1's, discard this card. Jurojin's Ring (1*) This model may discard this to gain Last Stand until the End Phase. Shujenga Only Attachments Inu-gami Guardian (1*) When this model is the target of a Successul Ranged or Melee attack, it may spend 2-Ki and make a difficulty X Ki Test (X = sccess lvl of the attack) Rangaku's Scroll (1*) - 8+ rice models only This Model gains the following Ki Feat: "Rangaku's Law" (A;Ta 8"; no melee/move) - 1k * Once per turn Perform an opposed Ki Test with Target Enemy. If successful, the target cannot choose or be forced to re-roll dice until the End Phase. Tsukiyomi's Eye Diamond (1*) - 10+ rice cost models only When this model performs a Ki feat it may spend 1-Ki so, until the end of the current activation resolves, the Ki's Feat's range is increased by +2". Terrain Hogo-sha Tree (1) - Impassable; Blocking; 40mm Models within 1" of this Terrain gain Ranged Defense 2" Spirit Catcher Wind Chime (1) - Unobscuring, 30mm Kami cannot move within 2" of this Terrain. A model in B2B with the terrain, but not in B2B or ZoC of an enemy model can perform a Simple Action and spend 2-Ki to remove this Terrain from the Battlefield. Event Amaterasu's Riddle (2) - Event Play after Ki Generation. Until the End phase models cannot gain or spend Ki tokens. Balance (1) - Event Play Before the Tactical Roll. Until the End phase, dice cannot be re-rolled. Hotei's Blessing (1) Play during the Starting Phase. Until the End phase, friendly models may re-roll 1's rolled for any test once per test. Pre-Ordain (2) Play at the start of the game. Roll 2d6 and choose one of the results. Any point during the game when making a dice roll, you may replace one of the dice rolled Synergy Alternative/s How to Counter Combat Like all Ninja, Ghost should aim to attack targets in the back to benefit from Assassin to maximize the damage roll. Additionally his Special Attack, 'Throw Attack (0)', is a powerful offensive tool as its one of the few methods the Shadow Wind Clan have to cause prone. Successfully used on a tired target will have it suffer a -2 MS penalty (-1 for Prone, -1 for Exhausted). Even if no one takes advantage of it, unless the target has Jump Up, it will cost it an activation to remove its Prone condition. Finally, Ghost's second Ki-feat 'Vitality' is also his most useful since it can be used anytime (being Instant) and regains him an activation. This allows him to: * Use as the last enemy activates to gain the last activation of a turn. * Use to engage an Exhausted, Prone enemy and take advantage of their MS penalty. Ghost is also innately Soulless, which makes him Fearless. He has have no issues engaging Fear foes. Resilience Like all Ninja, Ghost relies or using cover to avoid being hit. Armor (1) will help reduce the damage, and Side-Step Defense (0) will help him avoid being outnumbered, but a good solid hit will reduce his 6 Wd's to 0. That said, Ghost is VERY hard to keep pinned in melee as both his 'per-turn' feats lend to this: * Dodge (1) should be used when needs to play defensive. It increases his Side-Step Defense and allows him to act as a semi-tank (since he can use Vitality after everyone has acted to end being Exhausted and take action). * Support Attachments Disguise Ghost's name isn't just earned from being intangible, but also the option to be nigh invisible. The combo of Disguise + Soulless is powerful since ONLY Soulless enemies with a Ki of 2+ can attempt to notice Ghost. Synergy Weakness Possibly the most powerful element of Ghost is Vitality. Unfortunately it is limited to 'once-per-turn' and its Ki cost restricts is use. Enemies aware he can use it may aim to Exhaust him fast, then keep attacking to encourage him to burn his Ki in an effort to survive.